St. Augustine Lighthouse
' St. Augustine Lighthouse' is the ninteenth episode of the second season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Donna tells TAPS about a lighthouse in St. Augustine, Fla., that has a lot of paranormal potential. Its history includes a man who hanged himself on the front porch, and reports of people hearing footsteps running up and down stairs and the voice of a 12-year-old girl calling out. Before the team leaves, Ron Milione gives Brian and Steve portable Geiger counters that he says may be useful because it's believed that paranormal spirits emit a radioactive frequency. When the team arrives, it meets with Paul Wenglowsky, director of education at the lighthouse. He shares the story of a family that died during the building's construction. He takes them to a landing where a bucket has been heard being picked up and dropped. As they go upstairs, a guide explains that he has heard a groaning sound while climbing this staircase. At the top of the lighthouse, a padlocked door recently was found open one morning without the alarm having been activated. Witnesses have seen a "woman in white" and a little girl here during storms. After the tour of the building, Paul takes the TAPS team to the house where the lighthouse-keepers lived. After the last lighthouse-keeper heard footsteps and voices, and saw lights turn on and off inside the house, he refused to stay there and chose to sleep in a nearby Coast Guard bungalow instead. In the basement a number of people have seen the ghost of a man walk past. When Brian, Dustin and Steve are in the basement, they hear male and female voices but can't figure out where they came from. Jason and Grant debunk the falling-bucket story by discovering that a nearby window, when slammed, sounds like a bucket dropping. That night, Jason, Grant, Dustin and Brian all hear a woman's voice say "Help me." Jason and Grant hear voices in conversation, see something block a window, spy a shadow floating near the lights, and notice a figure leaning over a railing near them but when they run up the stairs, they find nothing. Brian and Dustin see something move across a window and notice a hand grabbing the railing. Brian thinks he sees a big ball of light flash above them. Steve braves his fear of heights to investigate the lighthouse; he, too, sees a shadow on the landing. After analyzing the evidence, Brian and Steve play audio of the voice saying "help me," as well as video taken at the same time by Brian and Dustin, of something moving on the landing. Steve shows them a clip of something peeking over the railing. He says that, if the figure they saw was solid, a nearby motion sensor should have turned on a light, but it didn't. Jason and Grant meet with Paul and review all the evidence. They show him the clip of something moving quickly on the stairs, which Paul says sends chills up his spine. They also show him video of Jason and Grant chasing something that climbed two flights of stairs in two seconds then looked back at them over the railing. Jason and Grant agree that the lighthouse is haunted. Paul says that he was a skeptic but is now a believer. Grant tells him it's chilling, but that there's no need to be afraid because no one has been harmed. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes